killerklownsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shorty
Shorty was the second-smallest Killer Klown, (the smallest being the apparently unseen Tiny), who had green hair coming out in 3 directions on his head and wore a yellow suit. Shorty is one of the most visible and primary Klowns in the film. Shorty debuted when he was walking with Rudy, Jumbo and other Klowns to Crescent Cove. Shorty reappeared inside the pizza box that Bibbo was carrying for a teenage girl, who had not ordered pizza. She was shocked when Shorty quickly popped out and he then used his cotton candy gun to encase her inside a cotton candy cocoon. Afterwards Shorty faced a motorcycle gang with his mini-bicycle. One of the gangsters had destroyed Shorty's bike, which made Shorty challenge him to a duel. He thought that Shorty was just fooling around, saying “What are you going to do? Knock my block off?”. Shorty then punched off his head with boxing gloves, killing him and causing all the other motorcycle gang to flee in terror. Later, at a store where Shorty and Rudy were searching among the items, Shorty sneezed in a white powder substance and sprayed Rudy in the face with some kind of cream. Shorty was seen again holding a trampoline and wearing a firefighter's helmet with Bibbo, Rudy and Chubby when Debbie attempted to jump out a window to get away from Slim. Debbie screamed loudly when she saw them, and went back inside, where she was encased in a balloon by Slim. Shorty was exiting the Klown Car when he was confronted by a policeman who denied them access to the Big Top. Shorty joined Rudy, Chubby, Bibbo, and Slim in throwing their deadly pies at the annoying policeman to kill him. Shorty then put an enormous red cherry on top of the melted, ice-cream scoop shaped remains of the dead policeman, to make it resemble a sundae, with Shorty verbally displaying his excitement. Unlike other humans, the five Klowns chose to kill the policeman by melting him with pies rather than snatch him away to store him for the harvest, though this was likely because the Klowns realized the danger of getting their noses shot by policemen or they didn’t have their weapons to capture his body for food later at the time and resorted to throwing pies at him. Or maybe they killed him for the fun of it... Shorty also came out when Debbie, Mike and Officer Hanson were discovered at the Big Top. He was carrying a yellow stick trying to hit them and was on the highest row of Klowns were on trying to whack them until the Terenzi Brothers drove their ice cream truck using the Jojo head on top of it to demand the Klowns to not attack them. Shorty left with all the other Klowns when their leader Klownzilla came in, and presumabley died when The Big Top exploded. The Halloween Costumes shop has released a costume of Shorty. Amok Time toys has released a Shorty action figure with interchangeable hands, one set is a pair of boxing gloves, the second set holding an acid pie in one hand, with the other pointing at the pie. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Klowns Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Deceased